Just a dream
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: James and Lily Potter are alive? Wait is this just a dream?


Hpov

"Harry James Potter come down here" I put down the broom stick I was about to ride. I ran inside and smiled at my mom, "Has it come yet? Has it come yet? Has it come yet?" I asked quickly. "Are you talking about this?" she asked holding out my Hogwarts letter. "Yes!" I tore open the envelope and read the letter. "I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" I yelled and my dad came in the room.

"Dad I'm gunna be in Gryffindor!" I said as I jumped in his arms. "You better be or we'll disinherit you." A voice said from behind my dad. "Uncle Sirius!" I said and I jumped down from my dads arms. After my uncle came his wife Mary, and my cousin and best friend Sam. "Did you get your letter too?" he asked and for a while we talked about Hogwarts.

"Hello Potter family!" I could hear my other uncle (Remus) say. "Hey Remus, guess what Harry and Sam got today." My dad said. "Let me guess, Hogwarts letters?" he said and that got Sam and I going again. "The youngest Weasley boy got one, and so did Frank and Alice's boy Neville." Remus said and Sam and I went to go in the back yard. "Boys stay in here a moment will you." My mom said. "Since everyone is together I have an announcement." She said and everyone looked at her. "As of yesterday I am two months pregnant, with twins!" she said and my mouth dropped.

"You hear that Harry, you're going to be a big brother." My dad said. "Yay?" I asked and he laughed. Later that night after everyone left I plopped on the couch. "Do you know if it's a brother or sister?" I asked and mom sat down. "Twins means two, so it may be two boys, two girls, or one of each." She said "That still doesn't answer my questions, what are they?" I asked again. "Well I don't know yet, we have to wait a while longer." She said and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You better get to bed; we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things." She said and I ran off to bed.

Diagon Alley

I walked with mom and dad to the Leaky Cauldron where we were meeting Uncle Sirius and Sam. "Hi Tom!" dad called and the bar tender waved. "James, mate over here! You ready to get your school shopping done boys?" Uncle Sirius asked and we nodded. "I think we should go to Ollivander's first." He said and I followed them to the wand shop. "James, Lily, Sirius how nice to see you all." A voice said.

"Molly, Arthur nice to see you. Who's going this year?" mom asked "Ron, this one right here. Fred and George are third years, and Percy's in his fifth year. Who are you two?" she asked us. "I'm Harry ma'am, and that's Samuel Black." I said and she smiled. "You are going to be in my son Ron's year." She said and a group of boys came up behind them with a little girl in their arms. "LET ME GO!" she said and Molly turned around. "Fredrick Emmett and George Arthur you put your sister down right now." She screamed and Sam and I giggled.

After getting our wands we were taken to Madame Malkins to get our robes. "Look there is Narcissa Malfoy that must be young Draco." Uncle Sirius said and I looked at dad. "Where's his father?" I asked him "His father is in Azkaban. He was a follower of Voldemort." Dad said and I nodded. "Hello Narcissa" my mother said and she gave me a half smiled. "Lily, nice to see you; out doing some shopping?" she said, "No actually Harry here is going to Hogwarts this year." I smiled proudly, I really felt accomplished. "Oh, he will be in Draco's year." She replied and I looked over at the blond boy behind her.

"Well it was nice to see you Lily, but we have to finish our shopping." The lady said and the boy looked back at me. "That boy looked evil!" I said and dad laughed. "I doubt he's evil Harry." Dad said and I shrugged getting ready for the robe fitting. We finished out shopping and were on our way to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner when I saw her. "Harry what is it?" I couldn't say anything. "James, I think he likes the owl." I heard my mom said. "Do you like the owl?" dad asked me and all I could do was nod. He walked into the store and a minute later he came out with the white owl. "Her name is Hedwig" I said and I was happy, I had my own owl.

When we got to dinner I smiled. Mary had shown up and Sam was sitting with his wand in his hand. "What kind of wand did you get Harry?" Sam asked. "Holly wood and Phoenix; what about you?" Sam smiled "Maple wood and unicorn hair." We ordered dinner and every time a conversation was started someone interrupted. "Frank, Alice you here for dinner?" my mom and dad saw some of their oldest friends. "Neville was with his Gran today so we are going to pick him up." "Oh, he's in Harry and Sam's year isn't he?" my mom asked.

"Oh I forgot that Harry and Neville were both born at the end of July." The women said. "Well we'll be seeing you on the first, at the platform." She said and they walked off.

September 1st

"Are you sure you have everything?" mom asked and I rolled my eyes. "For the third time, yes mom I have everything." I closed my trunk, put my wand in my pocket, and grabbed Hedwig before heading off to the car. Mum started driving to Kings Cross and when we got there it was 10 minutes till 11 o'clock. We took my luggage to the workers and went to say good-bye. "Be good, don't give McGonagall any trouble, stay out of the hospital wing, and you and Sam better not be like you father and Sirius." Mom reminded me.

"Of course, Sam and I won't get in any trouble." I said smiling at my dad. "Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you so much." My mom said and passed me to my dad. "Okay, listen to most of what your mom said, but keep the Potter Black tradition going, and make the Quidditch team first year." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I'll miss you bud, now go get on the train." As I got to a compartment I shared it with Draco, Sam, Ron, Neville, and a muggle born girl name Hermione.

February

"Mr. Potter we are taking you to Saint Mungo's." Madame Pomfrey said. "Why, nothing's wrong with me." She laughed "The twins are on the way; your mother is in labor." I just nodded as they flewed me to Saint Mungo's.

A few hours later

"They're so tiny." I said as I sat next to my mum on her bed. I held my brother as mum held my sister. "What should we name them?" mom asked directing the question at dad. "Why don't we let Harry choose." Dad said and I smiled. "Okay Harry what are their names?" I thought for a second then smiled. "Liam and Emma" they smiled, and I smiled we were a happy family.

Present day

"Ahh!" "Harry what is it?" I turned over and Ginny was lying next to me. "I just had the oddest dream." I said and she looked at me. "My parents were alive, I was a first year, and my mum just had twins, that they let me name Liam and Emma." I said and she smiled. "Well it must have been a nice dream." She said and I laughed. "No Lily don't go in there." I heard and two boys followed after her. "James, Albus, can you take her downstairs to watch some cartoons on the telly." Ginny said, she was the most wonderful wife ever.


End file.
